


Brunn

by grimeysociety



Series: God is a woman [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Thor, First Kiss, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, I love space wlw, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “You mean you wouldn’t be able to sew me back together yourself?” Darcy quips. “I was under the impression there isn’t anything you can’t do.”Valkyrie scoffs. “Hardly.” (Sequel to God is a woman but can be read alone.)





	Brunn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 2019 Ladies of Marvel Bingo. This is my first time writing this pairing, and it's been a long time coming.

Darcy pants as she rests against the wall, trying to ground herself. She looks down at the gun in her hand, fiddling with the buttons. She needs to work on her comprehension skills, or buy some Universal translator module the next time she goes to the market in the town square.

She’s stayed for three months in Sable-Roux, a small village off the coast of Beta-45-X. Whoever named the town misspelled the human French for ‘red sand’. Darcy is yet to find any sand here, anyway. She’s only had to deal with a minor civil war she and Thor couldn’t help sticking their noses in. It’s like they can’t resist sticking up for the underdog these days. Probably has something to do with Thor losing Asgard, and Darcy being bullied as a child.

Maybe she should splurge on some kind of therapy, too. Therapy and a universal translator module. She adds it to her list in her head, along with more Cajun spice mix, which is really hard to come by in this galaxy but it goes well with a fruit native to Beta-45-X’s north. The fruit is purple and tastes like pork belly.

Valkyrie lands beside Darcy, whipping her braid out of her face, a streak of blood on her cheek. Darcy’s unsure whose blood it is, and either way, Valkyrie doesn’t seem to mind it. She glances at Darcy’s gun, frowning.

“You out of bullets?”

“Can we get to the part where you just give me more ammo, and then you can hold it over my head for the next couple of weeks?” Darcy snaps, and Valkyrie’s hand goes to one of her pockets on her pants, pulling out a few rounds for her.

Darcy catches them and loads her pistol, hearing more screams in the distance.

“Who were you planning to put in charge once this is over?” Valkyrie asks, standing up to shoot someone close-by before ducking down again.

“Gill.”

“Gill?” Valkyrie repeats, sounding unimpressed. “That gangly ginger with the neck tattoo?”

“He has a good set of chompers,” Darcy replies, firing her pistol twice, taking out a couple guys with machetes chasing after a smaller fella. “Dental hygiene is a good indicator of how well a person looks after themselves. He’s responsible.”

Valkyrie smirks. “They don’t have cavities in this galaxy, Darcy. No refined sugar.”

Darcy’s stunned, scanning her brain for any evidence to refute her and fails, sighing.

“Then who the fuck’s meant to look after this shit stain of a town when we’re done?” she snaps, and Valkyrie chuckles.

A soldier nearby seems to understand Darcy and shoots her a glare. He’s on their side.

“No offence!” Darcy calls to him, but he gestures what Darcy believes is the equivalent of ‘go fuck yourself’ in Sable-Roux and Darcy sighs.

“Why don’t we get to the part where this is over before we decide?” Valkyrie quips.

Darcy glances away, trying not to feel foolish. It’s hard not to around Valkyrie. The woman oozes self-confidence and wit while Darcy still fumbles through everything. She feels her cheeks heat as they continue to fire.

“Where is Thor?”

There’s a battle cry in the distance that answers Darcy’s question, and a few seconds later the Goddess of Thunder lands beside her, smiling.

“How are you, my love? I feel like we haven’t spoken all day,” Thor says.

“Could you two save it for later?” Valkyrie snaps.

“Jealous?” Thor says, winking shamelessly. It makes Darcy smile.

“Hardly,” Valkyrie drawls.

For someone who also sleeps with Thor, Valkyrie spends a lot of her time acting as though her lover is an insufferable idiot. Darcy knows that’s just Valkyrie, she’s like that with most people. She’s only ever seen her be especially kind to Carol, but since Darcy met her, something shifted again.

“Stay out of my way,” Valkyrie adds, and Darcy’s smile falters.

Thor pulls her into a kiss that distracts her for a few seconds, pulling away to smile down at her again.

“Please be careful,” Darcy murmurs.

“When am I not?” Thor replies, holding Stormbreaker aloft.

Thunder reigns down and Darcy smiles at her because it never gets old, seeing Thor’s powers at their mightiest.

“I love you!” Thor calls and Darcy echoes it, the goddess racing off to fight some more.

Valkyrie looks irritated and Darcy narrows her eyes at her. She’s had so many tussles with her before, and none of them did her any good. It is entirely possible that she is the most stubborn creature Darcy has ever known, and she’s been working for Jane for years. She feels she is the expert on female stubbornness.

She runs out of ammo ten minutes later, sighing in frustration. Valkyrie gives her a smug little glance over her shoulder and Darcy narrows her eyes at her once more. Darcy doesn’t ask for more, instead grabbing her knife from the holster hidden in her boot.

“Are you going to stab the bullets away?” Valkyrie drawls, and Darcy huffs, looking away.

“Yes.”

“Don’t be silly, I’ll –”

Something cuts her off and Darcy’s eyes swing back over, seeing Valkyrie on the ground, a man grabbing her by the neck. Darcy springs into action, lifting her knife. From what she knows about the group on the other side, their epidermis is soft enough to cut. She stabs the creature a couple times in the shoulder and it growls, dropping Valkyrie to the ground and turning to Darcy.

Darcy lets out a choked cry as its own blade sticks into her stomach, and Darcy drops her knife.

She can’t feel anything. She feels the ground come up and swallow her, her whole body tingling. Valkyrie moves closer, her hands touching Darcy’s face, her eyes wide.

“Darcy, stay awake. Shit, shit! THOR!”

She’s panicking, and she leans down closer. She kisses Darcy hard.

“Don’t leave, please. Darcy, please…”

-

Darcy stirs awake, blinking blearily around her.

She’s lying on her back with a sheet up to her chest. Hospitals are all different, and this one feels somewhat cosier than the ones on Earth. There are less beeps from machines and the air doesn’t smell of chemicals. Darcy squints to see Thor sitting with Valkyrie.

“Hey,” Darcy croaks. Her throat feels dry.

Valkyrie jumps up and grabs the cup of water on the table beside Darcy, placing a straw in it and moving it toward her.

“Drink.”

Darcy obeys, her eyes swiveling to Thor behind Valkyrie.

“What happened?”

“Do you remember the knife?” Thor asks, and Darcy nods.

Valkyrie kissed her. The memory makes her stomach flip and she flushes instantly. She glances up at Valkyrie, her beautiful face etched with concern.

Darcy lifts a hand to touch her wrist, moving her lips away from the straw. She swallows, feeling a little better.

“What happened to Sable-Roux?” Darcy murmurs.

“Gill,” Thor says.

“Really?”

Darcy’s eyes meet Valkyrie’s and she laughs. Valkyrie copies her, and Darcy senses her relief. She places a hand under her sheet, feeling the bandage on her stomach.

“I forget sometimes how easy it is to kill Midgardians,” Valkyrie says, and Darcy lifts her brow. “I’m glad this happened here rather than somewhere with more primitive medical resources.”

“You mean you wouldn’t be able to sew me back together yourself?” Darcy quips. “I was under the impression there isn’t anything you can’t do.”

Valkyrie scoffs. “Hardly.”

This surprises Darcy. She looks at Thor.

“Can I get discharged?”

“I’ll go see,” Thor says, winking behind Valkyrie’s back as she gets up, striding out of Darcy’s room a second later.

Darcy strains, sitting up on her elbows and looking Valkyrie in the eye again.

“You saved me,” she says, and Darcy feels her stomach flip again.

She’s attracted to her, there’s no use denying it. The attraction never served her well. She figured Valkyrie wanted nothing to do with Midgardians, showing little interest in ever going there. Darcy remembers the night they met and how Rocket made Earth sound like such a bore.

Darcy never thought Valkyrie would look at her the way she is now. She never thought she’d be kissed by her, either.

“You kissed me,” Darcy throws back, and Valkyrie’s face changes. Darcy doesn’t play games.

“That guard was going to snap my neck,” Valkyrie replies.

“Were you thanking me?”

“I thought you were dying,” she admits.

Darcy stares at her. “Even with hospitals like this one?”

Valkyrie nods. “I – I wanted to kiss you. If you didn’t enjoy it –”

“Enjoy it?” Darcy repeats.

“Darcy, please,” Valkyrie whispers, and Darcy snaps her mouth shut. “Let me say what I need to say.”

Darcy nods, shifting to sit up straight in bed, reaching for Valkyrie’s hand. Their fingers entwine and Valkyrie’s gaze stays on their hands resting together.

“I haven’t felt… safe enough to have other people in my life for a long time,” Valkyrie says, her throat bobbing. “Then I met Thor. And you.”

There’s a small smile forming on her face and Darcy feels butterflies in her stomach.

“When Carol and I found each other, I realized I should have given you a better chance. I was… dismissive of you. It wasn’t fair. I don’t know Midgard that well, but if Carol’s from there –”

“Women from Earth aren’t all like Carol,” Darcy cuts in, but Valkyrie doesn’t react badly to her interruption. In fact, she chuckles. “Especially not me.”

“I like you,” Valkyrie says. “Just the way you are, Darcy. And I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure how to… talk about it with you. I didn’t even know if you were open to me, until what happened with Carol.”

So they’re all a little bit in love with each other. Darcy never predicted life to turn out this way, but she’s happy, and eager to share. Thinking of Carol makes her smile.

“I like you, too,” she says. “I thought you hated me.”

Valkyrie laughs. “No. I’m just… what did Thor call it? Abrasive?”

“Yes,” Darcy says. She squeezes her hand. “But I like kissing you, even if it means getting stabbed.”

Valkyrie shakes her head, moving closer, her hand reaching to touch Darcy’s cheek.

“That’s so stupid,” she whispers.

“I know –”

Valkyrie cuts her off with a kiss and Darcy closes her eyes, opening her mouth to her, breathing deeply. Her tongue pushes into her mouth and Darcy melts, her hands reaching to touch Valkyrie everywhere she can reach. Her lips are soft, her grip tightening as they move together. When they break apart, Darcy presses her forehead to hers, licking her lips.

“When we leave, can we -?”

Valkyrie swallows. “Yes.”

“I’d rather it was just us two the first time,” Darcy adds, and Valkyrie nods.

“That’s fine. I understand.”

She’s so beautiful and Darcy kisses her again, gentler than before but no less intense.

-

They leave the hospital, Valkyrie’s arm around Darcy’s shoulders as they walk through the street. Thor keeps glancing at them with a smirk on her face.

“Thor, can you keep yourself occupied this evening?” Valkyrie says, using her most commanding badass voice. Darcy never admitted it before that night, but that tone made her want to climb her.

She feels her cheeks go pink as Thor movies closer, kissing her cheek.

“Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Thor murmurs, kissing Valkyrie’s forehead.

“There isn’t anything you wouldn’t do!” Darcy calls after her, and Valkyrie laughs.

She tugs Darcy along the street when Thor disappears into a tavern. Darcy feels so good she hardly notices her belly anymore. According to her nurse when she was discharged, her bandage should be off by tomorrow. Valkyrie keeps glancing at her as if she’s checking Darcy is still there.

“Ladies!”

They glance at a man with a group of friends, all of them drinking ale in front of a fountain. He looks drunk and Darcy rolls her eyes.

“Here we go,” Valkyrie murmurs.

“Ladies, where are you off to?”

“Bed!” Darcy yells, and Valkyrie laughs.

“Oh, already? Shall we not talk first to get to know each other?”

Darcy stops walking, yanking Valkyrie toward her and kisses her full on the mouth, the men all cheering. When Darcy breaks away, she glances at the crowd by the fountain.

“I thought that would make them leave us alone.”

“They think we’re putting on a show,” Valkyrie says, smirking. “I don’t think that’s a hint they’ll ever take.”

“Oh, well,” Darcy says, and she kisses her again, lighter. “Let’s go find a room.”

The men still yell after them as they walk down the street until they’re out of their sight. They pay for a room and walk up the staircase together, kissing along the way. The closer they are to the room, the more Darcy feels her stomach flipping.

“Are you nervous?” Valkyrie asks, and Darcy nods.

“I’m… still new to this.”

“I tried asking Carol what you were like, but she was very tight-lipped about it,” Valkyrie murmurs, Darcy slotting the key card into the lock and opening the door.

Darcy snorts. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or not.”

“I should just asked you to your face,” Valkyrie says, kicking the door shut behind them. “So then you could show me.”

“Better now than never,” Darcy murmurs, and she tugs her closer, their hips pressing together.

Their noses brush and Darcy tips her head. She doesn’t close her eyes, waiting to see what she might do.

“Can I call you Val?” she whispers. “Or… Brunnhilde?”

Valkyrie’s lips quirk in a languid smile. “Sure.”

“So either? What about Brunn?”

Valkyrie cuts her off with a kiss, her hands slipping under Darcy’s shirt, nails brushing her skin.

“Brunn,” Darcy whispers, and feels kisses planting on her neck, sucking on her collarbone.

It’s just the right side of rough and Darcy is practically vibrating with her neediness, wanting Brunn everywhere, clothes coming off as they shuffle toward the bed.

Their legs wrap together as they kiss chest to chest, Darcy rolled onto her back. She moans, Brunn’s thigh between hers. She rubs, sucking her lip into her mouth.

“Please.”

She nods, one hand going between Darcy’s thighs to rub through the slick folds of her, exploring. Darcy sucks in a breath, waiting.

“Please,” she says again. “I’ll beg.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

Darcy feels her own breast, rolls her nipple as she rocks against Brunn’s hand. Her clit feels neglected and she whines, tugging her nipple. Brunn’s fingers press against her clit and Darcy sighs, nodding.

“More?”

“Yes,” Darcy breathes. “Please.”

She shifts, untangling their legs and moving down her chest and stomach, kissing her thighs. Brunn’s hands carefully rub her open, her tongue darting to taste her.

“Oh, my God,” Darcy moans, gnawing at her lip. “Please.”

Brunn chuckles into her skin, kissing her mound once before swirling her tongue around her clit. She pushes two fingers inside Darcy, pumping in time with her sucking mouth on her swollen bud.

Darcy angles her hips better to take her, thighs spread wider. She begins to rock, moaning as Brunn builds her up and up for a great fall.

Her orgasm sneaks up on her and she grunts, Brunn licking her through it. Darcy pants, trying to pull her back up again to meet her mouth.

“Come here.”

Brunn obliges, kissing up Darcy’s chest to her face, her fingers still deep inside her. Darcy moves her own hand between them, gliding through the dark curls of Brunn’s pubic hair, down to her silky wetness.

Brunn grips her by the back of the head, both of them working each other over in rough strokes. Darcy feels Brunn’s cunt tighten around her fingers first, her mouth open as she comes, her breath hot on Darcy’s face. She rocks, moans growing weaker as she recovers. Her fingers work Darcy over again and she shudders, thinking she’d already reached her threshold. It’s as if her climax has been ripped from her and she shouts, Valkyrie’s eyes flashing, her mouth forming a happy, lazy smile.

“Holy shit,” Darcy whispers, and Brunn laughs.

They kiss, sighing together as they close their eyes to rest.

-

Darcy wakes up with Brunn’s head resting on her chest. She laughs, her hand touching her head, fingers running down the long braids of thick hair.

She smells really, really good. Sweet and sexy, and she’s a comforting weight on her chest.

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages,” Brunn admits, whispering into Darcy’s skin. She rubs her nose close to Darcy’s nipple, smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the "I must kiss you because you're dying" trope. Whatever that one is called. 
> 
> In my head, some asshole named the town the wrong French name. It should be 'Sable Rouge'. It means 'red sand'.
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://vibranium.tumblr.com)


End file.
